Soy tu superstar
by Naila Kazami
Summary: Mikaru Black y Shane dos grandes rivales, Alice Gehabich y Naila kazami dos mejores amigas con un gran secreto, afectara esto a nuestro querido shun?... por favor leaan onegai


**Yo:** **hola a todos de nuevo ^^**

**Shun: e.e ve al grano que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad**

**Hydron: dejala ¬¬**

**Yo: como sea aqui les traigo mi nueva historia sin mas que decir a leer n.n**

Capitulo 1: Como nos conocimos

Era una mañana comun nada interesante que ver realmente.  
>Donde los pajaros cantan y el sol sale deslumbrante (NA: eso que xD) y donde un sexy y hermoso pelinegro se levantaba de la cama para darse una ducha (Inner: mi quiere acompañarlo *o* yo: shh no interrumpas la historia ¬¬ )  
>-ahh que sueño, bueno mejor me apuro o si no el abuelo me castiga- dice el ojiambar metiendose al baño<br>8 minutos despues...  
>Se observa a un pelinegro recien bañado con la toalla cubriendo su... emm solo lo necesario (Inner: *o* kyaaaa me dara un derrame nasal con ese sexoso chico)<br>Toc toc...  
>-quien?- pregunta el pelinegro<br>-soy naila, shun apurate que el abuelo no se desperto de buen humor- dijo una pelinegra de ojos lilas detras de la puerta.  
>-si dame 5 minutos- dijo Shun<br>-nii-san mas te vale que sean 2- dijo amenazante la oji-lila  
>-no me presiones- la regaña<br>-apurate pues- le grita- ire a preparar el desayuno  
>-todavia quedaron pastillas?-cuestiona divertido shun<br>-pastillas? mmm para que?- pregunta confundida.  
>-para la indigestion- contesta burlon<br>-te quedas sin desayuno hmp, ademas el abuelo dijo que no sabes cocinar algo decente asi que por comediante te aguantas- dice enojada naila retirandose a la cocina  
>-no espera, no seas mala- menciona shun poniendose los pantalones a medio caerse y sale persiguiendo a naila- ya perdon si? Andale no es para tanto<br>-hmp- es lo unico que da a escuchar  
>-ya perdon te dare los chocolates que quieras, pero no me hagas cocinar- dice mientras la abraza por la espalda<br>-15 cajas mas te vale shun- contesta mientras se separa del pelinegro  
>-pides mucho- le reprocha<br>-quien te manda a molestarme- menciona volteandolo a ver pero se sonroja al verlo sin camisa  
>-te gusta lo que ves?- pregunta divertido<br>-largate a ponerte una camisa shun- le ordena  
>-no me digas que nunca has visto a un chico sin camisa?- se burla el oji-ambar<br>-pues la verdad no pero- se le acerca- mmm creo que estas algo gordo nii-san ohh es una lastima perdiste tu forma  
>-que?- se asusta- maldicion ya no vuelvo a comer con Dan<br>-Ya me imagino lo que diran tus psicopatas-urgidas-maniacas-fan's- cambia su voz a una chillona- kyaaaa nuestro "sexy" shun kazami ahh perdido su figura, noooooo  
>-no digas tonterias Akemi- dice shun provocandola<br>-no digas mi segundo nombre!-le grita, pero se le prende el foco- ahhh pobre de mi amiga alice al saber que su shun subio unos kilos de mas  
>-cierra tu boca de una vez- dijo shun con un aura oscura rodeandole y un pequeño sonrojo<br>-acercate y respondo- lo amenaza con el sarten en la mano- tienes cinco segundos para alejarte  
>-que miedo- dice sarcastico<br>-uno...-  
>-dos...- shun se acerca<br>-tres...shun no me estes retando..-  
>-cuatro...te lo adverti- levanta el sarten<br>-cin...- es interrumpida por una tercera voz  
>- que se supone que estan haciendo- pronuncia un malhumorado anciano<br>-el/ella empezo- se miran retadoramente  
>-no pregunte quien empezo, yo pregunto por mi desayuno- dice mirando a naila<br>-ammm su desayuno, este el gordito de shun se lo comio todo- responde nerviosa  
>-que? Pero si no me has dado de comer!- la retracta<br>-para que mientes! solo te aprovechas de tu hermana, para que me castiguen, que mal hermano eres shun- solloza con lagrimas de cocodrilo  
>-Shun Kazami me puedes explicar esto- ordena el viejo enojado<br>-ammm es que mira porque no mejor que Naila te prepare otro desayuno- contesta nervioso  
>-que sea rapido que tengo hambre- ordena mirandola<br>-hai-contesta sudando frio  
>-apurate que se nos hace tarde para el colegio- dijo shun<br>-ohh que la ... No trabajo bajo presion- menciona con una vena resaltada en la frente- ademas piensas irte sin camisa? Largate a cambiar y agarrarte el cabello que te pareces a la abuela kazami cuando era una adolescente hmp  
>-ahh voy...amargada ¬¬ -susurra<br>-mira quien lo dice - comenta rodando los ojos  
>-Mi desayuno!- la apura el señor kazami<br>-que ahí voy!- le grita terrorificamente  
>-Naila Kazami un Ninja jamas pierde su control y les grita a sus mayores - la regaña<br>-ashh ahí tienes abuelo- dice mientras le sirve en un plato y toma sus cosas  
>-gracias- pronuncia el abuelo para ponerse a "desayunar"<br>-inutil, ahí te vez, no quiero llegar tarde- sale corriendo dejando a su abuelo y a shun atras -*rayos llegare tarde*  
>En otro lugar...<br>-chicos no creen que shun se ha tardado?- comenta una peliazul con dos coletas  
>-Runo tiene razon chicos- dice una pelinaranja de ojos azules<br>-hay chicas solo ah pasado 5 minutos- responde tranquila una peliplata  
>-es por eso!- gritan Runo y Mirra<br>-Shun NUNCA ah llegado tarde- dijo Runo un poco exaltada  
>-Runo tranquila, a lo mejor el señor kazami lo retraso, ya sabes como es- la intenta calmar Dan<br>-oh pudo ser que la molesta de su hermana no se queria levantar y lo atraso- menciona Ace un poco irritado  
>-Ace, por que le dices molesta?- pregunta timida una pelinaranja de ojos marron<br>-Alice amiga lo que pasa es que a Ace no le agrada por que sabe que Naila es mejor que el- responde divertido un rubio de ojos azules  
>-principito, no sabes lo que estas diciendo- dice Ace amenazante<br>-no me digas principito ¬¬ , tengo mi nombre por si no lo sabias- le contesta de malhumor (N/A: ahh aun asi es tan lindo y no pierde su encanto *-*)  
>-Hydron, Ace no empiecen- ordena alice<br>-vaya ya estan peleando sin mi, que malos amigos tengo- menciona una voz burlona detras de Dan  
>-Naila! no me asustes asi!- grita Dan tomandose el pecho<br>-no exageres Kuso- dice Naila rodando los ojos  
>-Naila Kazami! Se puede saber porque no me esperaste?- le grita Shun llegando al lado de alice haciendo que esta se sonroje<br>-te tardaste mucho shun- contesta encogiendose de hombros  
>-ni creas que te...- lo interrumpen<br>-hola amor te extrañe- dice una peliazul de ojos verde mientras lo abraza  
>-amm Fabia puedes soltarme?- pregunta un shun irritado<br>-no, asi estoy bien- lo abraza- shun me preguntaba si...  
>-Sheen sueltalo que no ves que no quiere nada contigo?- menciona burlona la pelinegra<br>-no te metas zorra- le contesta fabia  
>-eres una ...- intenta acercarse para golpearla pero alguien la abraza por la cintura haciendo que se sonroje<br>-Naila, dejala no te bajes a su nivel no vale la pena- dice Hydron apretando mas el abrazo  
>-ammm Hy..dron- se sonroja mas al saber quien la abrazo<br>-Fabia- shun la empuja- te recomiendo que si no te quieres llevar conmigo, no insultes a mis amigos y sobre todo a mi hermana  
>-hermana?- grita sorprendida Fabia<br>-porque todos gritan cuando se enteran de que soy su hermana?- pregunta resignada  
>- es que nos sorprendio mucho- contesta alice<br>-es que no se parecen mucho que digamos- dice runo  
>-pero por su culpa fui al hospital y solo comí avena- dijo dan mirandolos mal a los kazami y estos rodan los ojos<br>- Flash Back-  
>Se ven a los ex-peleadores sentados en el parque, Runo escuchando musica, Julie leeyendo una revista de modas, Mirra hablando alegremente con Ace, Dan tragandose la comida , Marucho viendo con lastima a Dan y Shun estaba meditando pero por dentro queriendo matar a Dan. En eso se acerca una chica de tez bronceada, alta y delgada, su cabello era un color azabache lacio y largo hasta la espalda baja y unos ojos color lila, ve a Shun se le acerca silenciosamente y lo golpea en la cabeza.<br>-auch pero rayos...- mira a la pelinegra y se sorprende  
>-hola, tanto tiempo bakka- menciona sonriendo<br>-Naila! Que haces aqui?, se supone que el abuelo te envío a españa a un internado!- grita sorprendido en eso los demas voltean a verlo  
>-me expulsaron jeje- contesta simplemente<br>-ya me imagino- pronuncia resignado  
>-Shun, quien es ella?- pregunta Alice confundida<br>-ahh bueno ella es mi...hermana- responde el oji-ambar  
>-QUE?- gritan los demas<br>-auch mis pequeños oidos, dolio- se queja- Bueno soy Naila Kazami  
>-hola Naila mi nombre es Alice Gehabich, espero que seamos amigas- sonrie<br>-yo soy Runo Misaki- saluda alegre  
>-Julie Makimoto, amo tu cabello- chilla la peliplata<br>-amm gracias creo...- contesta naila  
>-me llamo Mirra Clay, un gusto- saluda<br>-hmp Ace Grit- contesta  
>-Chouji Marukura pero dime Marucho- dice el menor<br>-Shun wow tu hermana tambien es emo- menciona Dan y Naila lo mira tetricamente  
>-como me llamaste? - pregunta la pelinegra con una enorme vena en la frente<br>-emo..por cierto soy Dan kusooooo-le dan un golpe en el estomago y cae al piso incociente- a-ahhh quiero ahh tacos mami  
>-a-ammm creo que se me fue un poco la mano- menciona nerviosa<br>-naa no te preocupes Naila es normal en el, siempre le pasa eso- contesta tranquila Runo  
>-Naila, el abuelo ya sabe de tu llegada?- pregunta shun mientras carga a Dan a su espalda<br>-si, y no esta de humor- sonrie  
>-ahh, sera mejor que lleve a Dan al hospital- menciona nervioso shun- *se que el abuelo se desquitara conmigo*<br>-ahh vale- contesta la pelinegra con una gota  
>- fin del flash back-<br>-exagerado!- le grita ofendida Naila  
>-hydron, suelta a Naila que no se te va a perder,- se burla Ace haciendo que hydron y naila se sonrojen y se separen<br>-shun este me acompañas al concierto de Mikaru Black?- pregunta fabia  
>-Mikaru Black?- cuestiona confundido el nombrado<br>-por kami-sama no sabes quien es shun!-se sorprende Dan- es la mas sexy cantante de todo japon  
>-somos sus mas grandes fan's- gritan Runo, Julie y Mirra<br>-ammm Mikaru no es de mi gusto se ve que es alguien engreida- comenta Naila  
>-eso es porque no la conoces- responde Alice<br>-hmp- ya sabran quien fue (naila e.e)  
>-bueno que dicen chicos, vamos?- les pregunta shun<br>-pero yo queria ir contigo como en una cita- le reprocha Fabia  
>-Fabia yo no quiero nada contigo- contesta este<br>-pero ahh me voy- se enoja y se va- *esto no se quedara asi de eso me encargo yo*  
>-al fin- dice Naila- gracias kami-sama pense que moriria<br>-Naila exageras un poco jeje- comenta Hydron sonriendo  
>-es que no la soporto- responde la susodicha<br>-Nadie la soporta- dicen todos  
>-ah bueno entonces vamos?- pregunta shun<br>-si vamos- contestan todos menos Naila y Alice  
>-alice vas?- cuestiona Shun<br>- este yo no, tengo que ayudar al abuelo, gomen vayan sin mi- contesta nerviosa  
>*suena el timbre*<br>-Bien vamos a clases- dice Runo entrando al salon seguida por los demas  
>(Suena el telefono de alice)<br>-si bueno?-  
>-Alice? Este estas lista para el concierto de mañana-<br>-Misaki-san claro que lo estoy-  
>-que bueno porque muchos han estado esperando por esto aparte que tenemos que ganarle a Shane-<br>-esa niña presumida no podra contra mi, no se preocupe no los defraudare-  
>-asi se habla Mikaru-<br>...Continuara...

**chan chan quien es mikaru y misaki, los sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.. dejen reviews onegai Q.Q**


End file.
